


Till you understand

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Hair, Bottom!Hugh Jackman, Braking the Will, Butt Plugs, Chest Hair, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Dirty Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gag, Hair Kink, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Lustful Gerard, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth gag, No Lube, No Romance, Penis Size, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Top!Gerard, Will Breaking, cum, forced anal sex, no love, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to own a bitch, so he wants Hugh to be his but first he has to brake his will so he dosen't escape from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till you understand

The sound of his hands against Hugh’s butt was strong as the slap itself, Gerard had him tied…Hugh’s thighs were wide open displayed for him, he had a gag on his mouth and he was tided by the biceps and hands, so he could try to resist and in failing he was showing his hairy and muscular chest and his arm power.

  
Gerard had a devilish smile in his face this was what he wanted, he wanted to rape Hugh Jackman, to claim the Macho of Hollywood, the muscular and hairy Wolverine, the man himself, the sexy Australian…comparing the Hemsworth brothers to him, was to make them lose immediately.

  
He could see that Hugh had a big and thick penis, a lot like his…but he was thicker than longer something very useful at pleasure in the penetration; but the only one he wanted to please was himself. Hugh tried to scream under the gag but failed miserably at it. He had been spanked till his ass was red, finger fucked till his hole was on fire, punished with a whip and received many bruises from the Scottish that day…but nothing was more frightening than this; cuz Gerard was masturbating his cock till it was fully grown and when Hugh saw the thickness he began screaming for help, but again the gag did its work.

  
"Are you afraid? You should bitch! Cuz tonight I am the daddy here and you are going to be roughly fucked my friend; no lube, no comfort you will be pleading me to stop, but I will not stop until I claimed you completely in the most painful, rough and merciless way I know!"

  
He bends himself till he was in between Hugh parted thighs and face to face, he spat on Hugh’s cheek "I am not going to lie to you…this is gonna hurt…so bad!!!" He pushed the head of his cock roughly but slowly burning Hugh’s hole in the process, Hugh cried behind the gag so strongly and ley tears out of his eyes as the thick member entered inside him all the way in roughly and not giving him time to adjust to it. It was a really massive cock to take in a nearly unprepared anus, even whit the rough finger fuck that Gerard had proportionated, the way he was stretched by the thick Scottish cock was not gentle in no way; it was all pure pain and hurt, Hugh cried louder and louder as the cock was stretching him brutally and slowly, making every inch deeper more and more painful.

  
He closed his hands completely in Hugh’s hips and pressed his thumbs to leave bruises as the he reached completely inside of Hugh hole "Yeah bitch, you are so fucking thick, I could barely take all my cock inside. You really need to fuck a little, a mean get your ass fucked a little more. That’s a good bitch!!!"

  
Hugh’s eyes expressed al the fear and hatred that he had for Gerard, he was going to kill him if he ever saw him again…or he will get him raped in the most painful way ever. Gerard maintained that hate "lustful gaze with Hugh just to prove him that he was in charge."

  
Gerard pulled out in one single movement and was inside in another in the most bestial way he could, he was filled with lust and he wouldn’t stop this fuck even if it was the end of the world. He began to build a stronger pace that made Hugh moan and cry at the same time, he felt so exposed and so humiliated by this. The Scottish smiled at the thoughts the other man might have of him, he felt in control and he physically was…and soon he hoped to be mentally in control breaking Hugh’s will in the process.  
"It hurts doesn’t it?...well its only gonna get worse."

  
He began thrusting inside again in a ferocious, way slapping his butt and his face once in a while, he wanted to make him bleed from inside out…it was a truth in his hole by the strong friction he created in his first thrust little lines of blood were coming from inside Hugh’s hole; he spat once again on Hugh’s face and bite his collarbone strong enough to leave a mark, it almost took a bit of flesh with him.

  
Gerard moaned loudly in complete pleasure feeling the male alpha in the room, Hugh was screaming gradually louder behind the gag as Gerard began to make things even rougher than before. Gerard put his hands in Hugh’s hairy chest and squeezed the hairs in his hand just to make a playful push, not taking nothing with him in his hand…but almost doing it, Gerard’s own hair chest was dripping with sweat from this strong fucking and the sweat was dripping to Hugh’s body, mixing his sweat with Hugh’s.

  
Hi cock hurt as much as he wanted to, the tight walls of Hugh’s insides were giving him a hard time and Hugh was resisting in every thrust and that made Gerard all the more horny. He let out the beast inside him, thinking that Hugh was the beauty in all of this sexual game he had put up. Hugh was still fighting against his bondages and Gerard noticed it and laugh at the other man’s impotence "You can’t get rid of me, no, never!!!!!"

  
The pre-cum made things a little smoother for Hugh but still it was nothing compared to the thickness of Gerard’s cock and the brutal way he was fucking him. Gerard wished this fucking would go on forever and he didn’t want it to stop any moment soon. But his body began betraying him and he couldn’t keep the rough fuck forever.  
So he forced himself to cum completely inside of Hugh, shooting his complete load in that tight hole and filling it completely, he had never had ejaculated so much cum in his entire life…never. Hugh cried under the gag, he was marked by Gerard as his bitch…that feeling he could never take it away from his mind.

  
Gerard reached for a but plug and pulled his cock quickly just to replace it with the but plug "There it is, all the cum inside…we don’t want you to leave you without your precious daddy’s cum. But this is something you have enjoyed, you just don’t know it" he said ironically "don’t worry your daddy can help ya out."

  
He took Hugh’s cock in his hand and began masturbating it in the most painful way ever till Hugh began pulling out tears out of his face again and screaming under the gag till he spilled his cum all over his muscular and hairy body.

"That’s a good boy!!!!!!! I want to cum all over that furred chest."

  
He said taking his own cock in hand and waking it up again. He sat on Hugh’s thighs, that had cum all over them, and began masturbating himself slowly working his cock till it was again in its thick and long glory "Daddy’s cock, you will call me daddy from now on…you bitch" He said stroking his cock not gently-Yeah that’s daddy’s boy, all muscular and furry...just like your daddy, just like him…but still got to learn how to fuck right…don’t worry daddy will teach you." He was near to the climax, there was no way he could last long now, he had spill to many semen inside Hugh that he had not too much left in his balls, but still he went on with it, he wanted to prove he was the man on the room "Daddy will never stop fucking you, without lube and condoms always giving you his seed to fill you to feed you…yeah…Oh God!!!!!!!!" and he came all over Hugh’s chest and made a mess out of it.

  
Gerard reached to remove the gag and as he was taking the gag out he heard Hugh’s voice saying "You son of a bitch, you’re gonna…" his voice was silenced once again by the gag and Gerard leagued at the things Hugh had said loud out; when he finished laughing he slapped Hugh’s face again "Understand bitch!!!...your mine, and till you accept this you are going to be tided here and fucked roughly. Till you understand bitch!!!!...now daddy wants to sleep so keep quiet or otherwise you are going for your next session soon."


End file.
